You're so far away
by kazu-kazu
Summary: Sejak kecil Sasuke dan Sai bersahabat baik dan selalu bersama. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menjahui Sai tanpa alasan, membuat Sai ragu akan persahabatan mereka. SasuSai. based on manga Kakko warukete kakkoi kimi. OOC, Yaoi,g suka jng baca
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya! akhirnya setelah berjuang keras saya berhasil buat** SasuSai! **

yah sebenarnya sih ga berjuang keras, secara ini ceritanya **based on sebuah manga **yang kazu sendiri tidak akan kasih tahu jdulnya sampai chapter selanjutnya. *plak*

oh ya, sebenernya mo bikin one-shot, cuma karena kepanjangan, jadi two-shot. **btw sebenarnya ini SasuSai, tapi kalo ada yg melihatnya sebagai SaiSasu juga bisa kyknya.**

kazu rasa beberapa dari minna-san pasti pernah baca manga yaoi ini, pengarangnya terkenal si dan karyanya juga bagus. dan sekali lagi, ga akan kazu kasih tahu sampe chapter selanjutnya. abisnya kalo ntar dikasih tahu minna-san bakal baca manganya dan cerita kazu jadi basi *dicincang pengarang asli, diinjek2 reader* hoho.

Fic kali ini spesial buat **Cui **atas requestnya. juga buat **Val **yang katanya suka SasuSai. hehe. berhubung ini pertama kali bikin SasuSai, juga karena ini ceritanya mirip manga lain, jadinya yah begitulah, **super OOC!**

**Summarry : **Sejak kecil Sasuke dan Sai adalah sahabat baik yang selalu bersama. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menjahui Sai tanpa alasan, membuat Sai ragu akan hubungan persahabatan mereka. SasuSai, bisa SaiSasu tergantung imajinasi readers. based on sebuah manga. OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca.

**Warning : SUPER OOC apalagi Sasuke. Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca, **mungkin ada bbrpa typo.

**Disklemer: **

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Inspirasi cerita ini adalah sebuah manga hasil karya dua orang yg hebat. *yang akan disebutkan di chapter slanjutnya*

Fic ini punya kazuu~

* * *

**You're so far away**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Sai, aku penasaran, kau dan Sasuke itu sudah sejak kapan bersahabat si?" Kiba yang sibuk mengunyah burgernya bertanya. Siswa-siswa kelas 1 di salah satu SMA terkenal di Konoha itu sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kelas.

"Hmm, sejak SD." Jawabnya singkat

"Hebat! Lama sekali. Aku dan Gaara saja yang segini akrabnya baru ketemu pas SMP. Iya kan Gaara?" ujar Naruto dengan suara lantangnya, masih sambil menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya. Gaara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Yang kudengar kalian berdua selalu sekelas ya?" kali ini giliran Shino bertanya. Sai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil mengunyah tempura miliknya.

"Jangan bilang kalian berdua selalu berada di tim sepak bola bersama juga?" Shikamaru menanganggapi.

Sai mengangguk lagi.

"Wow! Kalian berdua seperti combo tak terpisahkan. Ya kan teman-teman?" yang lain hanya mengangguk, menganggapi pernyataan Naruto.

Gaara tiba-tiba menyeletuk "Seperti gurun pasir dan hujan." Ujarnya menerawang. Yang lain hanya bisa memandang bingung. Teman mereka yang satu ini memang kadang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu gurun pasir dan hujan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul sambil membawa sekantong roti dan jus tomat. Dia melemparkan satu ke Sai.

"Untukmu." Sai terlihat protes, "Aku benci tomat." Ujarnya tidak senang. Teman-teman mereka hanya tertawa kecil melihat keduanya. Lagi-lagi Gaara menyeletuk.

"Sasuke itu seperti gurun pasir, Sai seperti hujan. Gurun pasir kan panas, sama seperti Sasuke yang pemarah dan suka terpancing emosi, dan cuma Sai yang bisa menenangkannya, seperti hujan yang mendinginkan gurun pasir." Yang lain hanya terdiam memandanginya, lalu menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi keluar sisi puitis dari diri Gaara, kalau sudah begini sulit untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Ketika hujan membasahi gur-"

"Ahh, sudah cukup Gaara. Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Neji-senpai?" tanya Naruto sedikit memaksa. Gaara lalu memandanginya sebentar. "Oh iya!" jawabnya sambil menepukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bye." Gaara lalu pergi diiringi dengan hembusan nafas lega teman-temannya.

"Tapi benar juga ya kata-kata Gaara." Naruto menanggapi, yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Jangan menilai dari luarnya saja. Kalian saja yang tidak tahu seberapa menyeramkannya dia kalau sedang marah." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Sai.

Kiba tiba-tiba berbisik pada Sai, "Hei Sai, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba akrab denganmu lagi? Bukankah katamu Sasuke sedang menjauhimu?"

"Iya Sai, sejak kemarin kan kalian tidak pernah terlihat bersama?" Naruto ikut berbisik-bisik.

Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah mencoba bertanya padanya kenapa dia menghindarimu?" tambah Shino. Sai hanya menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba Sai bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke nampak terkejut, "Sai! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" teriaknya, ia lalu mundur dan menjaga jarak dari Sai.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku seolah aku ini kuman jahat?" tanya Sai tidak suka.

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu." Jawab Sasuke gugup, ia lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kelas. Sai berusaha mengejarnya. "Oi, Sasuke!" sambil berlari Sasuke masih terus berteriak "Ja-jangan mengejarku!"

"Wow, cepat sekali larinya. Kurasa dia bisa direkrut jadi anggota pelari 100 meter." Celetuk Shikamaru.

Sai masih memandangi lorong kelas yang kini kosong.

.

**Sai's POV**

Sasuke bodoh. Kenapa dia menghindariku? Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa dia menghindariku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padanya?

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh, sejak 3 hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menghindariku. Padahal sebelumnya semua baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat mulainya persahabatan kami.

.

_Flashback_

_"Hihi, dia aneh. Lihat masa pake sepatu kebesaran."_

_"Iya, uda gitu dia sok pintar lagi."_

_"Berpura-pura baik lagi di depan guru."_

_"Aku tidak suka dia. Dia sombong. Mentang-mentang pintar."_

_Dan masih banyak lagi bisikan-bisikan teman-temannya tentang Sai. Sementara yang dibicarakan cuma diam._

_'Memang kenapa kalau sepatuku kebesaran? Memang kenapa kalau aku bersikap baik di depan guru-guru? Memang kenapa kalau aku pintar? Mereka saja yang iri.' gerutu Sai dalam hati._

_Suatu siang, Sai dipanggil ke belakang sekolah oleh segerombolan anak laki-laki, mereka menyebut dirinya geng sekolah yang ditakuti, tapi bagi Sai anak-anak itu hanya segerombolan anak bodoh yang iri padanya._

_"Oi, Sai! Kau itu terlalu sombong. Kami tidak suka padamu!" ujar seorang anak berbadan besar, benar-benar bukan ukuran tubuh seorang anak SD._

_"Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya mengeroyok satu orang?" tanya Sai menantang, membuat anak-anak itu jadi gusar. Seorang anak lalu maju dan bermaksud meninjunya, namun dengan cepat Sai menunduk dan menjegal anak itu hingga terjatuh._

_Teman-temannya yang lain marah, mereka lalu menyerang Sai, namun tidak disangka Sai lebih kuat dari mereka. Ia maju lalu menghajar anak itu satu-persatu._

_"Hoi! Berhenti!" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul, melihat ada anggota geng lain yang muncul, Sai marah. Ia lalu berlari dan menerjang Sasuke hingga terjatuh dan menindihnya._

_"Kau!" Sai bermaksud meninju Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan tenang menatapnya._

_"Maaf." Ucapnya lirih_

_"Maaf, ini semua salahku. Kau boleh memukulku." ucap Sasuke pelan._

_"Maaf ya, kau pasti kesepian." Sai terdiam sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba bulir air mata menetes dari pipinya._

_"Huhu.. huhu. A-aku benci kalian." Sasuke lalu memeluknya dan mengusap punggunnya pelan. Sai masih terus menangis._

_Yah, meskipun terlihat tegar dan arogan, sebenarnya Sai kesepian. Selama ini dia selalu kesepian karena dijauhi oleh teman-temannya._  
_Saat itu Sasuke tidak tahu kalau anggota gengnya akan mengganggu Sai, tapi setelah dikabari oleh temannya, dia segera berlari kebelakang sekolah, bermaksud untuk menolong Sai. Sejak saat itu persahabatan mereka dimulai. Sai yang arogan dan pemarah mulai berubah jadi lebih tenang jika berada dekat Sasuke._

_End of flashback_

_._

Yah sejak saat itu kami jadi bersahabat. Selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Ikut klub sepak bola bersama, dan tiba-tiba dia menghindariku. Awas kau Sasuke. Akan kubuat kau mengaku, jangan sampai kau membuatku kembali ke sikap asliku saat SD dulu.

**Normal POV**

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa masalahmu?" tanya Sai ketus.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke santai. Kini mereka berdua berjalan bersama di lorong sepulang dari sekolah. Meskipun terlihat biasa saja, sebenarnya jarak berjalan antara mereka berdua jadi jauh. Sasuke terus menjaga jarak dari Sai.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sai lagi. Sasuke masih kukuh dengan jawabannya, "Aku tidak menghindarimu." Sai semakin kesal

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Jarak berjalanmu dengankku saja sudah hampir 2 meter. Setiap aku maju selangkah, kau mundur dua langkah? Kenapa sih?" Sai terlihat gusar. Sasuke sepertinya terkejut melihat Sai yang biasanya tenang kini berubah.

Dia menghela nafas. "Maaf. Aku punya alasan." Jawabnya pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak bisa kuberitahukan." Sai nampak tidak senang.

"Maaf Sai. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Sasuke sedikit berat.

"Oh begitu. Segitu pentingnya sampai kau rahasiakan dari sahabat baikmu sendiri?" tanya Sai dengan nada tajam. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, "Bukan begit-"

"AH! Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu! Sasuke-kun!" tiba-tiba dari tangga turun seorang gadis berambut pink. Dia berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bilang padamu soal su-"

"HUWAHH!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak menghentikan kalimat Sakura. Sakura dan Sai nampak shock dengan teriakannya barusan. Sasuke yang seperti itu, tiba-tiba berteriak? Sepertinya besok matahari akan terbit dari barat.

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke-kun? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ah, nanti saja Sakura. A-aku harus pergi." Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sai dan mengajaknya pulang. Dalam hati Sai berpikir 'Sejak kapan Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura?'

…

Keesokan harinya di ruang ganti klub sepak bola.

'Cih, lagi-lagi dia menghindariku. Sasuke baka.' Gerutu Sai dalam hati.

"Hei Sasuke, apa masalahmu dengan Sai? Apa kalian bertengkar? Kenapa kau menghindarinya?" Kabuto tiba-tiba muncul dan menyudutkan Sasuke

"Kalau kalian bertengkar, segera selesaikan masalah kalian. Jangan sampai membuat tim kita terpecah. Dasar bodoh." Tambahnya, tidak melihat Sai yang sejak tadi sudah mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh.

"Kalau kalian merasa tidak senang, aku minta maaf." Jawab Sasuke santai.

'Baka! Dia terlalu tenang menghadapi orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka.' Pikir Sai

"Enak saja! Jangan pikir permintaan maafmu bisa memperbaiki semuanya!" Kabuto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sai yang sudah semakin kesal pun maju.

"Kabuto-senpai. Aku dan Sasuke tidak bertengkar kok." ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum termanis, padahal dalam hati dia sudah mengumpat-umpat.

'Senpai bodoh! Jelas-jelas kau lah yang membuat tim kita tepecah-pecah! Tidak ada masalah kenapa cari masalah si? Mati saja kau!'

Mendapat senyuman malaikat dari Sai, Kabuta hanya bisa cengar cengir.

"O-oh begitu ya. Bagus lah kalau begitu Sai. Hehe." Sambil tetap memasang cengiran mesum (?), Kabuto dan yang lain keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai.

"Maaf Sai." Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Sai hanya menunduk

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, bukan salahmu." Jawabnya, tidak ingin memandang Sasuke, dia tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran dengannya.

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Maaf." Sasuke memang keras kepala. Sai kembali gusar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu!" jawabnya membentak Sasuke. Yang dibentak hanya terdiam.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu kenapa kau menghindariku." tanyanya pelan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa kuberitahu." Sai nampak kecewa.

'Jadi begitu ya Sasuke.' Nyut! Tiba-tiba sebuah sensasi aneh dirasakan Sai di dadanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuknya. Entah kenapa wajah Sakura terbayang di sana.

'Jangan-jangan, apa Sasuke pacaran dengan Sakura? Makanya dia menjauhiku?' pikir Sai masih terdiam, sementara Sasuke sudah keluar duluan, meninggalkannya di ruang loker sendirian.

…

'Kenapa dia menjauhiku? Apa benar dia pacaran dengan Sakura?' Sai berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Dia masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke padanya, juga dengan perasaannya.

'Kenapa aku sangat khawatir kalau Sasuke menjahuiku? Kenapa juga aku khawatir kalau ia berpacaran dengan Sakura?'

'Apa dia benar pacaran dengan Sakura?'

"Argh! Berspekulasi bukan sikapku! Besok di sekolah kutanyakan langsung saja pada Sakura." Gerutunya.

….

"Hmm, jadi kau ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke padaku?" tanya Sakura. Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Sasuke?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau Sasuke tidak mau menceritakannya padaku."

"Hmm. Aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau begitu." Jawab Sakura menggoda. Sai nampak tidak puas.

"Ugh!" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hei, kurasa kalau saatnya tepat dia bakalan cerita kok."

"Kurasa tidak." Sai menerawang, "Beberapa hari ini dia terus menjahuiku. Mendekatinya saja susah, apalagi memintanya menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ne Sai, kurasa Sasuke tidak membencimu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sai cepat.

"Hmm, kau tahu dan kau tidak mempercayainya? Kurasa kau tidak merasa demikian. Kurasa kau berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak lagi percaya padamu." Sai hanya terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura tepat.

"Umm, jadi apa maksud pembicaraan kalian kemarin. Apa itu Su-? Kemarin terputus karena Sasuke berteriak kan?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia meletakan jari di dagunya.

"Hmm, aku sebenarnya mau cerita. Tapi semalam Sasuke-kun menelponku dan melarangku menceritakannya pada siapapun." Jawab Sakura santai.

'A-apa? Sa-Sasuke menelponnya? Dia saja selama ini tidak menelponku. Jangan-jangan mereka benar berpacaran?' pikir Sai

"Ano, Sakura, apakah kau dan Sasuke ber-"

"AH! Sasuke-kun! Sini-sini." Teriak Sakura sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Sasuke yang kini berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak tidak suka melihat Sai bersama dengan Sakura.

"Sai! Ikut aku." Dia menarik lengan Sai kasar dan menyeretnya, namun Sai memaksa melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan!" Kini mereka bertiga saling memandang. Sakura tiba-tibe tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke, namun cukup keras hingga Sai bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke, aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. Bye." dia lalu pergi sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke menarik nafas lega. "Kau benar-benar tidak dengar apa-apa kan dari Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, malah membuat Sai semakin marah.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa. Dan lagi kau menceritakan masalahmu padanya, tapi kenapa tidak padaku, sahabatmu sendiri? Kurasa semua orang sudah tahu kecuali aku!" ucap Sai tidak terima.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kok. Cuma Sakura saja." Sai semakin kesal

'Sakura lagi?' pikir Sai seakan cemburu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?" Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh tahu tentang masalah ini."

"Kenapa cuma aku?" bentak Sai

"Tidak bisa kukatakan." Sai menghela nafas.

'Percuma aku bicara dengannya. Membuatku semakin gila saja.' Pikir Sai

"Oke. Teserah kau mau menceritakannya padaku atau tidak. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri!" Sai lalu berbalik dan bermaksud pergi.

"Ba-bagaimana caramu mencari tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Sai menoleh padanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu!" Dia lalu berlari kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tertunduk dengan wajah sedih.

**.**

**TBC**

Moahahaha~

kazu potong sampe disini yah. sisanya besok. moahahaha~ *ni author minta dicekik*

oh ya, kalo yang uda baca manganya pasti tahu kan ini dari manga apa?

ada yang mo nyoba nebak? yang benar kazu kasih hadiah, foto kazu plus tandatangan *dilempar ember* dasar author jelek =P

haha.. pokoknya yang tau jangan spoiler yaahh~

ya sudah, makasih dah baca fic ini. kritik dan sarannya kazu minta ya, supaya bisa lebih baik lagi.

yang mo kasih flame juga gpp *asal siap2 aja diikutin ama kazu sepanjang hari* - stalker sejati, minna-san g pngen tahu seberapa jahat saya kalo ngestalker orang. fufufu (*v*) /gg

ya sudah. sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2 end

Updated!

ok, berhubung uda bagian akhir, kazu kasih tahu manganya... jejejeng~

jdulnya **Kakko warukute kakkoii kimi **karangan Kuga Arika n artnya oleh Asou Kai (fave kazu banget lah si Asou-sensei).. kalo ad yg mau, bisa baca di mangafox kok. ceritaya baguss (mnrut kazu) :)

thanks bwat yg uda review :)

pair : Sasuke x Sai. bisa juga Sai x Sasuke klo minna-san mau mlihatnya demikian.

**warning **: **OOC** terutama Sasuke, **Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, ada typo beberapa mungkin.

**disklemer :** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Kakko warukute kakkoii kimipunya Kuga Arika n Asou Kai

fic ini punya kazu :)

* * *

**You're so far away**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, Sai-kun. Lama tidak bertemu, kau kenapa tidak pernah main ke rumah lagi?" Mikoto yang membawa keranjang belanjaan tiba-tiba menyapa Sai. Mereka kini berada di supermarket. Sai nampak sedang memilih-milih sayur titipan ibunya.

"Ah, bibi Mikoto. Apa kabar?" sapanya, tiba-tiba melihat ke dalam keranjang belanjaan Mikoto.

"Susu? Kenapa banyak sekali bi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh, ini titipan Sasuke." Sai nampak terkejut, "Hee, bukankah Sasuke benci susu?"

"Bibi juga bingung dengannya. Belakangan ini sikapnya berubah. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Sai?" Sai menggeleng.

"Iya, sekarang semua uang jajannya disisihkan hanya untuk membeli ikan sarden serta susu dan hanya itu yang dimakannya sehari-hari. Anehnya lagi, dia cuma mau minum susu merek ini saja." Jawab Mikoto sambil melirik kotak-kotak susu bermerk yang mengandung kalsium lebih banyak dari susu biasa.

"Bibi maklum kalau dia membeli majalah atau baju olahraga bermerek, tapi kenapa jadi beli susu dan sarden?" ujar Mikoto menambahkan.

'Susu dan sarden? Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan?' pikir Sai

"Hmm, anak itu jadi aneh belakangan ini." Mikoto menerawang.

"Aneh?" tanyanya. Mikoto hanya mengangguk. "Ia. Biasanya dia selalu jujur jika ada masalah, tapi belakangan ini sikapnya jadi seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Nah, bibi rasa mungkin dia sedang jatuh hati pada seorang gadis. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Sai?"

Ctar! Sai terdiam seketika bagaikan tersambar petir.

'Sa-Sasuke sedang menyukai seorang gadis?' Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura terlintas lagi.

"Sai-kun?" Mikoto bertanya pada Sai yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ah! A-aku juga tidak tahu bi. Coba nanti aku tanyakan deh." Mikoto hanya mengangguk.

'Jadi begitu? Jadi Sasuke menyukai Sakura begitu? Karena itu pula dia menjahuiku. Yah, jika dia terus berada di dekatku yang sama-sama pria, tentu orang-orang akan berpikir janggal. Dia juga jadi tidak bisa mendekati Sakura, karena itu dia menjahuiku.' Sai mulai berspekulasi lagi.

'Kalau memang benar berarti kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Tidak bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi?' ekspresi Sai sudah seperti anak hilang, dia ingin menangis tapi berusaha menahannya. Dengan segera dia membayar belanjaannya dan bergegas pulang.

….

'Begitu ya, jadi kita sudah tidak bisa berteman lagi ya Sasuke' gumam Sai sambil menyentuh papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang menempel pada loker di sebelah loker miliknya.

'Nyut' berpikir tentang Sasuke membuat sensasi nyeri itu kembali menjalar di seluruh dadanya, membuatnya merasa sesak dan tidak nyaman.

"Um, Sai, apa kau benar bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Sai dari lamunanya.

"Eh? Bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Sai balik bertanya, dia lau menambahkan dengan cepat, "Tidak tuh." Naruto nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm, kata Kabuto-senpai kau dan Sasuke bertengkar memperebutkan Sakura. Katanya Kau menyukai Sakura tapi Sasuke berusaha merebutnya darimu."

Sai terlihat terkejut, "Hah? Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura!" jawabnya protes.

'Jadi begitu. Senpai bodoh itu. Karena tidak suka pada Sasuke, jadi kau mau menyebarkan gossip untuk menjelek-jelekan namanya ya.'

"Oh, jadi cuma rumor toh. Tentu saja, persahabatan kalian kan tidak mungkin bisa pecah hanya karena seorang gadis." Naruto terlihat lega

'Nyut' sensasi itu muncul lagi.

'A-apa benar? Bu-bukankah persahabatan kami sudah retak? Dan itu memang hanya karena seorang gadis?' Pikir Sai

'Dasar Sasuke bodoh. Kalau dia memang menyukai Sakura, harusnya dia bilang padaku. Yah, meskipun Sasuke itu milikku, aku mau kok memberikan seperempat waktu kami bersama supaya dia bisa berduaan saja dengan Sakura.' Pikir Sai, namun tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

'Eh? Sa-Sasuke milliku? Lalu memberikan seperempat waktu? Hanya seperempat? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi posesif begini pada Sasuke?' Sai tiba-tiba blushing sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

"Oi, Sai! Cepat kemari!" suara teriakan Kiba membuat Sai dan Naruto menoleh. Dari lapangan sepakbola, terlihat banyak siswa berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Sasuke dan Kabuto-senpai-" belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai sudah berlari menuju gerombolan tadi.

'Senpai bodoh itu. Apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang?' Ketika melihat Sasuke sedang dipojokan oleh anak-anak kelas dua terutama oleh Kabuto, amarah Sai langsung memuncak.

"OI, KABUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Sai marah. Teman-temannya yang lain terkejut. Sai yang selama ini terlihat tenang dan kalem tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Kabuto, "Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan pada junior bodoh ini bahwa dia boleh memacari siapapun tapi jangan sampai merusak moral tim." Jawaban itu malah membuat Sai semakin marah.

"Diam! Itu kan bukan urusanmu! Siapapun yang ingin dipacari oleh Sasuke, itu bukan urusanmu!" Sai mendorong Kabuto. Hampir ia terjatuh kalau Sasuke tidak menangkapnya. Melihat Sasuke yang malah menolong Kabuto membuat Sai jadi semakin kalap.

'Jadi begitu? Kau rela menyentuh dan menolong senpai bodoh ini tapi kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku? Mengesalkan!' Sai lalu maju dan siap meninju Kabuto yang sudah nampak ketakutan.

"Sai! Hentikan!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sai dan menyetop gerakan tangannya. Kabuto terduduk ketakutan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sai seperti tersadar. Dia masih shock, sementara teman-temannya yang lain mengerubuti mereka, dari kejahuan suara Itachi, kapten tim sepak bola, terdengar marah.

'A-apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku kan seharusnya menjadi hujan yang menghentikan amarah Sasuke, kenapa malah jadi sebaliknya? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'

"Sasuke! Ada apa ini?" Suara Itachi terdengar kesal. Dia menoleh ke arah Kabuto, "Kabuto, ada apa?" Kabuto yang masih ketakutan hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kapten. Sai tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan. Aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan." Jawab Sasuke, Itachi hanya menghela nafas

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kembali dan ceritakan semuanya padaku." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Ia lalu berjalan, menarik Sai yang sejak tadi terdiam. Sasuke melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang masih nampak shock dengan kejadian barusan. Dia memelototi mereka seolah berkata 'Jangan menceritakannya!' Teman-temannya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk ketakutan.

…

Sasuke masih menyeret Sai yang sejak tadi cuma diam. Bukan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, Sasuke menariknya ke tangga dekat kolam renang.

"Duduk." Sai hanya menuruti saja. Mereka berdua kini sama-sama terdiam.

"Maaf Sai, gara-gara aku kau jadi hilang kendali." Sai masih diam selama beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba berbicara dengan pelan.

"Sasuke," Sai menarik nafas, "Kalau kau bosan bersamaku, katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sai melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau memang punya pacar, bilang saja. Aku bisa kok berangkat dan pulang sendirian. Ketika jam makan siang, kau boleh makan siang berduaan saja dengan pacarmu. Saat liburan musim panas juga. Kau boleh jalan-jalan dengan pacarmu sepanjang hari. A-aku tidak akan marah." Ujar Sai sambil menunduk. Sebenarnya dia ingin menangis. Dia tidak rela kalau Sasuke harus berpisah dengannya, tapi daripada dia harus bermusuhan begini dengan Sasuke, dia juga tidak mau.

'Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak rela. Tapi kalau memang ini yang Sasuke mau, aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus bermusuhan dan dijauhi olehnya.'

"Uhh… " nampak air mata menetes dari wajahnya. Sai kini tertunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, tidak ingin kalau Sasuke sampai melihatnya menangis.

"Ma-makanya Sa-Sasuke, a-aku harap kau kembali, ke-kembali memperlakukanku seperti dulu, ja-jangan menjauhiku lagi. Ku-kumohon. Uhu… huu.." Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu, dia menghela nafas lalu menarik lengan Sai.

"Berdirilah." Perintahnya sambil membantu Sai berdiri di anak tangga di bawahnya sementara dia berdiri di anak tangga yang lebih tinggi.

Sai mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke, ia berusaha mengelap air matanya yang masih mengalir. "A-apa?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba serius. Sasuke lalu menunduk dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka lalu tiba-tiba.

'Cup' dalam sekejap Sasuke mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sai. Sai hanya terdiam sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"A-apa yang barusan?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi shock dan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Itu ciuman." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"A-aku juga tahu." Wajah Sai memerah. Tangan Sasuke kini berada di pipinya, menghapus bekas air mata yang masih tersisa.

'Ke-kenapa Sasuke menciumku?' pikir Sai sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini terlihat tidak tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini setelah aku bertambah tinggi, tapi kau sendiri terus bertumbuh jauh meninggalkanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kalau kau lebih tinggi dariku sejak pemeriksaan kesehatan dua minggu lalu dan jujur saja aku jadi khawatir." Ucapnya pelan.

'Hah? Khawatir? Apa maksudnya?' Sai terlihat bingung. Sasuke nampak dia sebentar, seperti sedang berpikir, lalu ia mulai bercerita.

"Kenapa aku menceritakan masalahku pada Sakura adalah karena ketika SMP Sakura itu sangat pendek, tapi entah kenapa ketika masuk SMA dia tiba-tiba jadi sangat tinggi, jadi aku bertanya padanya mengapa dia bisa bertumbuh secepat itu, dan sebagai imbalannya dia memintaku mengenalkannya pada Itachi-nii, karena dia menyu-"

"Tunggu Sasuke! Jadi maksudmu selama ini kau menghindariku karena aku lebih tinggi darimu?" tanya Sai dengan nada terkejut.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke serius. "Aku harus menjahuimu sampai aku lebih tinggi dari padamu."

"Jadi hanya karena itu? Sasuke kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" tanyanya sambil memelototi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "Sejak kecil kau selalu membelaku, selalu bersamaku dan membantuku menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di sekitarku. Seperti kata Gaara, kalau aku marah selalu kaulah yang membereskan masalahku. Jadi paling tidak aku harus lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan darimu."

"Tu-tunggu. Aku sudah mengerti kalau kau ingin lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi kenapa lebih tampan?" tanya Sai semakin bingung

"A-aku ingin lebih tinggi darimu supaya kau bisa melihat kalau aku itu tampan, ka-karena aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk. Sai terdiam seketika mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu.

'Eh? Sa-Sasuke suka padaku?' teringat kembali ciumannya barusan, wajahnya langsung memerah.

'Ja-jadi ini yang Sasuke pikirkan selama ini. Ja-jadi dia tidak menyukai Sakura tapi menyukaiku? O-orang yang disukainya adalah aku.'

Sai lalu menatap Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke, aku tidak peduli soal tinggi badanmu."

"Tapi aku peduli." jawab Sasuke tegas. "Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan menciummu sebelum aku lebih tinggi 5 cm darimu."

"Eh? 5 cm? Kenapa 5 cm?"

"So-soalnya 5 cm adalah perbedaan tinggi yang pas kalau ingin berciuman." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hmpph" Sai tertawa kecil. "Ne Sasuke, kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" Sasuke terlihat kesal

"Hei, kau tidak ingin melihatku berjinjit hanya untuk menciummu kan? Itu sama sekali tidak keren." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Hmm, jadi 'su' yang dimaksud oleh Sakura itu 'susu'? dan kau juga jadi rajin makan sarden supaya cepat tinggi, begitu?"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu soal aku makan sarden?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Ibumu memberitahuku."

"Cih, dasar wanita itu." mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sebentar.

"Ne, Sasuke, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja?" tanya Sai penasaran. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu memalukan tahu. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir kalau aku terganggu dengan perbedaan tinggi kita."

"Tapi kau terganggu kan?" goda Sai. Sasuke memasang tampang kesal.

"Habisnya, sejak kecil kau selalu lebih kecil dan lebih imut, lalu tiba-tiba kau jadi lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan dariku, membuatku sedikit khawatir. Kalau kau jadi terlihat lebih baik dariku bagaimana bisa aku membuatmu suka padaku."

"Hmm, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau akan berhenti menghindariku?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali serius, "Yah, aku tidak akan lari lagi. Memang aku bermaksud menghindar darimu sampai aku jadi lebih tinggi, tapi tidak segampang yang kukira. Berada jauh darimu ternyata tidak menyenangkan."

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hei Sai, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sai langsung terdiam.

'Bagaimana perasaanku? Aku tidak membencinya ketika Sasuke menciumku, malahan aku merasa senang dan menikmatinya.' blush, semburat merah memenuhi wajah Sai.

"A-aku menerima ciuman darimu. Ku-kurasa kau sudah tahu maksudku." Jawab Sai terbata-bata

"Aku mau mendengar langsung darimu." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Sai hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum 'dasar bocah keras kepala' pikirnya. Dia lalu berjinjit dari posisinya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke." Bisiknya. Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat.

'Yeah. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar milikku. Mulai sekarang aku bisa terus bersamanya.' Ucap Sai pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ia terpikir sesuatu, "Um, hei Sasuke, tinggimu berapa?"

"170 cm."

"Hei, kan cuma beda 5 cm denganku." Sai protes.

"5 cm itu banyak tahu." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Sai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ganbatte ne, Sasuke." Ucapnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum, sekali lagi mempertemukan bibir mereka.

.

**OMAKE**

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke." Panggil Sakura dari dalam ruang kesehatan. Hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan kesehatan dan kebetulan Sakura adalah salah satu anggota kesehatan sekolah.

Berbicara tentang Sakura, belakangan ini dia sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa berkenalan dengan Itachi, dan seminggu lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya dan diterima oleh Itachi.

"Hmm, 174 cm."

"Wah, Sasuke kau bertambah tinggi dengan cepat." Ujar Shino

"Iya, jadi ingat alasanmu menjauhi Sai hanya karena kau lebih pendek. Alasanmu bodoh sekali." Goda Naruto.

"Iya, Sasuke sangat kekanak-kanakan." Celetuk Gaara yang disambut glare dari Sasuke.

"Selanjutnya, Sai." Setelah mengukur tinggi Sai, Sakura diam sejenak, ia lalu melirik Sasuke, lalu kembali melirik Sai. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura berkata, "Um, 176 cm."

"Krak!" seolah ada tembok yang runtuh di atas kepala Sasuke. Teman-temannya yang lain berusaha menghiburnya.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke, kau pasti bisa lebih tinggi. Neji saja masih tetap tambah tinggi meskipun sudah kelas 3 SMA." Ujar Gaara mencoba menghibur. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Masalah tinggi badan sudah tidak begitu mengangguku lagi kok." jawab Sasuke santai. Sai lalu beranjak dari tempat pemeriksaan dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Yap, kau hanya perlu naik satu anak tangga jika ingin melakukannya." Ujar Sai dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke blushing seketika. Teman-temannya yang lain terlihat bingung.

"Sai!" gerutu Sasuke tidak senang, wajahnya masih memerah. Sai hanya senyam senyum.

"Hei kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba

"Hei, apa maksudnya sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Mungkin supaya lebih tinggi." Jawab Gaara santai.

Sementara Sakura tersenyum, sepertinya sudah mengerti maksud Sai, yah wanita memang beda, dia punya naluri yang tajam.

'Oh, jadi begitu toh. Baguslah kalau begitu.'

"Ya sudah, next, Gaara." Ujarnya sambil membuat note dalam ingatannya agar tidak lupa menceritakan hal ini pada Itachi yang brother complex itu.

**THE END**

* * *

Hore! selesai xD

gimana2? kasih komen yaa~ hehe

btw, kazu baru sadar setelah dibaca2 lagi. kazu sering banget typo '_menjauhi_' jadi _'menjahui', _abis kedengarannya sama. haha. ada yang sadar ga? :P

oh, fic kazu yang lain2 kyk royal fiance sama mine,yours, our future kyknya baru bisa diupdate 2 mngguan lagi. gomen. kazu mo ujian (=3=)a

ya sudah. makasih uda mluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini. minta revieew yaa


End file.
